O Fantasma Contra Ataca
Historia Azmuth Teleperta-os para Anur Transyl! Ben : - Mas Azmuth para que vinhemos aqui? Azmuth : - Precisamos encontrar o meu irmão , o mesmo que sermos criadores de mutantes e resultados de DNA e RNA além disso criamos robôs em DNA aliens, ele também já se auto modificou! Ben : - Azmuth não sabia que você tinha um irmão! Azmuth : - Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre eu acho que não é sabido! Ben : - Porque? Azmuth : - É coisa de gente intrometida! Eles andam atrás de Frankismuth mas Zs'Skayr aparece! Zs'Skayr : - Ben Tennyson que prazer revelo! Ben : - Sai pra trazer Fantasmático . ) | Azmuth : - Zs'Skayr bora Fazer hum a Acordo de Tennyson em paz Hoje that Estamos Atrás do meu Irmão Outro dia tu mata ELE Faz O Que quizer! Ben : - Eii! Zs'Skayr : - Seu irmão ? Deixa-me ver …… Não! Zs'Skayr recebe uma luz bem forte e é vaporizada! Azmuth : - Tennyson Para Que matou o Zs'Skayr ? Ben : - Não fui eu! Frankismuth : - Ele não está tão preso à minha arma de alienígena! Azmuth : - Frankismuth ? Frankismuth : - Veio Me pirraçar por criar aliens esquisitos? Seja para isso pode ir embora! Ben : - Você Pirraçava seu irmão ? Cara espera de tudo de Você menos isso! Azmuth : - Isso não vem ao caso! Frankismuth me perdoa? Era são uma brincadeira! Frankismuth : - Ta Azmuth perdoou você! Mas afinal para que precisa da minha ajuda! Azmuth : - Não Precisamos da sua… Ben : - É o seguinte o Albedo Conseguiu virar um sapiens celebral, agora e… Frankismuth : - Ele tem um grande poder nas mãos! Ben : - Dar para nos ajudar? Frankismuth : - Deixa eu ver? ... Sim Desdroid venha aqui! Desdorid : - Senhor Frankismuth ? Frankismuth : - Preciso fazer uma espada, talvez uma espada ectonosapien! Desdorid : - Para já! Alguns minutos depois! Ben : - Que demora é essa? Se o Skurd ainda teve com a minha falta mais fácil! Frankismuth : - Escute Benjamin nem tudo o que gira ao redor dele, nós som somos tudo planejado e o universo despejamos nossos planos, fazendo tudo ao contrário! Ne Azmuth ? Azmuth : - Exatamente! Desdorid : - Cheguei! Frankismuth : - Essa espada e feita com DNA de Sapiens Celestiais e dos ectonuritas! O portador ficara imune a qualquer outro poder cair em mãos erradas poderá algo de ruim acontecer! Pos o portador tambem tem poderes de sapiens celestiais pegue Benjamin ! Ben Pega a espada logo uma armadura aparece sobre você! Ben : - Uau! Nossa! Frankismuth : - Você esta pronto para uma batalha! Azmuth : - Vamos! Frankismuth : - Acha que não esta esquecendo de nada? Azmuth : - Ahh! Obri ... Obrigado! Outro dia eu volto so para te irritar! Frankismuth : - Pode Vim! Azimé Teleporta-os para o Sr. Sorvete! Azmuth Desaparece! Alien X : - Vejo que o [Tennyson (SO) | Fujão voltou! Ben : É mas tenho uns truques novos! Ben Ativa o Omnitrix, Virando o Alien X . Alien X : - Você não é o único! Alien X : - Acha que pode mim vencer? A Omnitrix! Albedo se transforma. Alien X Supremo : - Agora posso ser supremo! Alien X : - Você não é o que tem um truque novo! Ben volta sua forma normal e pega uma espada do ectonosapien e seu DNA é mergulhado com o DNA de ectonuritas, humano e humano celestial não corpo humano formando assim o Ben X ! Ben X : - Uau! Que maneiro! Alien X Supremo : - Hahaha! Nunca ganha com o seu corpo corpo humano! E essa forma sapiens celestial inferior a minha! Ben X : - É o que você pensa! Meu DNAta em três Humano, Ectonuritas e Sapien Celestial! Nunca ira mim vencer! Alien X Supremo : - Acho que sim falando em Ectonuritas! Zs'Skayr ! Zs'Skayr : - Ola novamente Ben Tennyson ! Ben X : - Imposivel! Eu vi o ... Zs'Skayr : - O Frankismuth me prender numa arma de alienígena! Não! Alien X Supremo : - went vigiando VOCÊS Sabia Que Azmuth Iria PEDIR Ajudar a fazer Seu Irmão POR ISSO fiu viru Anur Transil, modifiquei uma arma de coleção alienigena, botando para telepoirta o Zs'Skayr para ca! Ben X : - Se liga Albedo ! Os amigos Liam , Cabeça De Bolha e o DNAlien fugiram só tem vocês dois! Alien X Supremo : - Seja… Ben… Ben ! Eles tão desmoralizados! Ben X : - A é? Desde quando! Ben X Solitaum lenzer não Alien X Supremo , porem o Alien X Supremo desviando outro lenzer, mas o lenzer passa direto pelo Ben . Zs'Skayr : - Bora acaba com essa briginha de uma vez por todas! Ben X : - Concordo Fantasmatico na hora do herói! Ben X avesta com o dedo quando é mostrada uma corda na sua mão, ele puxa o sol e o Zs'Skayr é morto! Ben X : - ta a hora do herói! Quatro Brasos X : - Se você já teve um bom começo com quatro! Venha Albedo ! Alien X Supremo : - Com prazer! Albedo, o fogo no quadrilátero , Ele revive como as mãos depois de um homem no Albedo , Albuquerque no rosto do Quatro Braços X , Ele é um homem na cara do Albedo , EUA, uma super velocidade dando outro soco para voltar atrás! Alien X Supremo volta ao normal! Azmuth aparece! Ben X : - Onde estava? Azmuth : - Só fui chamar os encanadores! Ben : - Toma essa espada devolve ao ao dono! Ben da espada para Azmuth , os encanadores chegam! Ben : - Vô Max ! Max : - E ai Ben ? Ben : - Poderia ser o Albedo para MIM! Max : - Agora? Tu não se lembra que combinou com um Kai um encontro “Inesquecível”? Albedo : - Um Tennyson tem uma namorada! Nha..nha.nha.da Ben : - Cala essa boca ou vai dar um soco no pé do olho Albedo : - Glup! 2 semanas depiois: Professora_do_Ben : - Então alunos! Vou entregar como provas! Alguns minutos depois! Ben : - Cadê a minha? Anda cade? Professora_do_Ben : - Benjamin Kirby Tennyson , Parabéns Ben não precisou para tornar-se o Massa Cinzenta Ben : - Passei! Fim! Espero que tenha gostado! Personagens • Ben • Azmuth • Frankismuth (Primeira aparição) • Desdorid (Breve) • Max (Primeira Reação) • Professora_do_Ben Vilões • Albedo • Zs'Skayr (Primeira Reaparição) Transformações =Usada pelo Ben= 1. Alien X (Primeira Aparição) 2. Ben X (Primeira Aparição) 3. Quatro Brasos X (Primeira aparição) =Usada pelo Albedo= 1. Alien X (Primeira Aparição) 2. Alien X Supremo (Primeira aparição) Categoria:Episódios